siempre con usted !
by franbue ridsuta
Summary: sesshomaru tomo una decision lo que implica buscar a su amda rin ! lemon explicito en los prox capitulos
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi primer fanfic ojala les guste :) !

sesshxrin

-o-

la noche era fria y rin solo tenia su delicado kimono que le habia regalado su querido amo sesshomaru ansiaba algun dia que el poderoso youkai la viniera a buscar y la llevara como lo hacian antes recorriendo con su querido ah-un y el gruñon señor jaken ,ya habian pasado 11 años desde que lord sesshomaru la habia dejado en la aldea con la anciana kaede para que ella "conviviera" con los suyos ella y anciaba el dia en que el la viniera a buscar .

los dias pasaban y sabia que su amo llegaria por que ese dia seria luna llena y era cuando el aparecia muy entusiasmada esperaba la visita pasaron los minutos , las horas y kaede se resigno a verla tan solitaria debajo de aquel arbol en el cual ella lo esperaba siempre, se acerco y le dijo que no llegaria ella decidio esperar y asi fue la aldea estaba en paz todos estaban durmiendo solo se precipito a llorar

_-Lord Sesshomaru-sama por que ... por que me fallo por que me dejo plantada_

lloro desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormida cuando de repente sintio una dulce caricia que poco a poco se fue intensificando ella creyo estar soñando pero la caricia que sentia era en su mejilla para luego bajar hasta donde estaba su cuello eso no era un sueño era de verdad adormilada abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo no lo creia pero solo dijo algo

_-sesshomaru-sama e-es usted o solo es un sueño _

_-No rin soy yo anda por que estabas llorando no sera por que me demore solo fue un percance anda levantate coje tus cosas y sigeme _

_-Se-senor sesshomaru-sama nos vamos en verdad me llevara con usted o solo es un hermoso sueño_

_-flash back-_

_sesshomaru :_

_en que estoy pensando yo no puedo pensar de esa forma sobre una simple humana pero ,no, rin no es una simple humana ella es especial ella es la unica persona que no me tiene miedo o por los dioses no permitire que nadie mas la toque ella sera mia y solo mia _

_-fin flash back-_

-_No rin no es un sueño anda trae tus cosas te iras a vivir conmigo en mi palacio _

ella en un arrebato de emocion lo abrazo dandole un calido beso en la mejilla, a lo cual sesshomaru no se puedo contener y la abrazo aprisionandola con sus brazos

-_S-Señ-señor _

no alcanzo a decir una palabra cuando sintio los frios pero llenos de pasion labios de Lord sesshomaru besandole con pasion bruscamente intentando introducir su lengua en busca de la suya , tan sorprendida rin intento safarze ya que no sabia por que lo hizo sesshomaru la miraba con ojos ambarinos llenos de pasion apartandole como pudo retrocedio unos pasos asombrada y confundida

-_rin apresurate y busca tus cosas no quiero retrasarme mas -_ rin no entendia estaba tan confundida como podia ser que el la hubiera besado su amado sesshomaru-sama la habia besado lo que siempre añoro con tantas ganas pero tomada por sorpresa para luego hablarle de nuevo con actitud fria y distante

_-rin oie rin si quieres te puedes quedar aca apresurate no tengo todo el tiempo-_a lo que ella reacciono con una timida sonrisa fabricada ya que no sabia que hacer

entro rapidamente a la cabaña pero para su sorpresa estaba inuyasha preocupado por que kaede lo habia llamado ademas estaba kagome con el mirandola extrañamente apenas entro

_-inuyasha sama kagome que hacen aqui es tarde esta todo bien _

_-feh niña oli a sesshomaru desde mi casa que creias ... espera por que apestas tanto a sesshomaru no me digas que el bastardo te... o por los dioses rin que isiste _

_-inuyasha-sama no hice nada que dises _

_-niña contestame rin que hiciste sesshomaru donde esta dime ahora_- inuyasha sosteniendo a rin por la muñeca muy alto gritandole que le respondiera rin no hizo mas que llorar diciendo que no entendia lo que decia

_-inuyasha suelta a rin no hizo nada ella te lo esta diciendo sueltala ahora le estas haciendo daño no se te olvida que ella es humana -_inuyasha soltando a rin por peticion de kagome

_-osuwari! nunca hagas eso rin no hizo nada te lo esta diciendo ahora eres un inbecil a veces sabes_

_-kagome por que hiciste eso dolio ella apesta a sesshomaru pero es muy sutil dime ahora sesshomaru te hizo algo rin contestame ahora _

antes de que rin pudiera contestar a pesar de sus lagrimas sesshomaru aparecio por la puerta entrando con impetu levantando a rin que habia quedado en el suelo llorando abrazandola

_-no te metas inuyasha maldito hanyou rin vendra conmigo a mi palacio y se acabo rin recoge tus cosas nos vamos ahora _

nadie dio credito a lo que vieron sesshomaru el gran youkai llevando a una humana a vivir con el inuyasha enojado por las palabras de el youkai lo confronto

_-sesshomaru maldito bastardo como que te llevas a rin a que pase penas entre todos los malditos youkais expuesta al peligro no seas idiota_

_-rin sera mi mi mujer en cuanto llegemos al castillo la marcare para que ningun bastardo se acerque a ella _

rin se levanto en shock por lo que acababa de pasar inuyasha aun sorprendido por la noticia y kaede y kagome en shock al igual que rin

continuara ...

reviews plisss y sigo con la historia *-*


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui esta la continuacion y el final ojala les guste y no sean malitos es mi primer fanfic bueno disfruten :)

-_rin sera mi mujer en cuanto llegemos al castillo la marcare para que ningun bastardo se acerque a ella _

Eso fue lo que escucho de su amado sesshomaru sama ya habian pasado 5 dias desde que rin habia llegado y ella habia estado sola durante esos interminables 5 dias el youkai se habia marchado apenas habian llegado

-_señor jaken por que el amo sesshomaru se fue apenas llegamos aqui ¿esta disgustado conmigo ?_

_-mocosa estupido el amo sesshomaru tuvo que partir a una batalla despues de la muerte de naraku todo ha estado muy conflictivo _

_-em señor jaken puedo hacerle otra pregunta _

_-niña pregunta lo que quieras _

_-que significa marcar o algo asi el amo sesshomaru lo menciono en la casa de kaede se lo dijo a inuyasha y yo no entendi nada salvo que quiera que ... s-sea su mujer _-dijo la niña sonrojandose aun mas pero jaken sabia lo que significaba el marcar a una mujer pero no lo creia

_-ejem como decirselo a una mocosa como tu mmm cuando un youkai en este caso mi amito bonito habla sobre marcar o morder en este caso se refiere a um como decirlo_

_-señor jaken solo digalo quiero saberlo no entiendo nada hasta el momento _

_- bueno una ves que completen su union en este caso cuando tu tengas sexo como dicen los humanos el tendra que morderte para poner la ponzoña en tu cuerpo esa ponzoña te reclama a ti como la unica y la mujer o esposa para que entiendas de el amo sesshomaru y se mezclaran los olores y cualquiera que este cerca de ti te reconocera como la esposa de el_

rin quedo perpleja tener sexo con su amo y convertirse en su mujer no ella no queria no era por que no quisiera si no por que no estaba lista kagome ya le habia dicho lo dolorosa que fue su primera ves con inuyasha el hanyou se descontrolo y le iso mucho daño pero las otras veces fueron muy satisfactorias pero rin pensaba con horror si inuyasha era un hanyou que seria de su primera ves con un youkai sentia miedo demasiado no queria que fuera doloroso que su amado amo sesshomaru perdiera el control y sabe quien pasaria con ella una pobre humana y si su cuerpo no resistia no lo permitiria aunque lo amaba demasiado no tendria sexo con el hasta no estar preparada

-o-

-_niña apresurate termina luego la cena el amo sesshomaru esta cerca deberia llegar en mas o menos 1 hora quiere que lo esperes despierta en su habitacion_

rin estaba feliz por fin veria a su amo sesshomaru pero luego un escalofrio recorrio su espalda tal ves el queria hacerla suya no no lo permitiria no queria que su amo se decepcionara de ella con su falta de experiencia y su tonto miedo tenia que hacer algo antes de que llegara solo tenia 1 hora para pensar que hacer que mentira diria para no ver a su amo

_-s-señor jaken no creo que pueda esperarlo estoy muy cansada y siento malestares muy fuertes _

_-¡¿pero que dices mocosa tonta?! el amo se enojara contigo y conmigo te quedas despierta y lo esperas _

_-gran jaken entienda no sea tan tonto tengo malestares de mujer cosas de humanas no creo que entienda son cosas que pasan cada mes lo siento pero no podre tendra que disculparse con el amo de mi parte _

_-oooo ya veo esas cosas de humanas cuando estan fertiles y eso bueno bueno eso lo entiendo ve a dormir rin aunque me molesta la idea me disculpare con el amo bonito _

_-gracias señor jaken si no le molesta ire a dormir ahora _

rin no podia dormir la incertidumbre de no saber que diria su amo la mantenia despierta era inevitable y si su amo se cansaba de ella por no darle lo que ella queria y si la alejaba de su lado todas esas dudas tenia solo queria hacer feliz a su amo el queria que ella fuera su mujer el gran youkai que detestaba a los humanos y que jamas declinaria su raza pero con ella estaba haciendo la exepcion la queria y si no fuera asi por que el queria que fuera su mujer era tan confuso pronto todas las dudas desaparecieron cuando por fin quedo dormida

_-rin _

_-am q-que sesshomaru sama es u-usted _

_-rin despierta ahora quiero que vengas a mi habitacion en 20 minutos mas _

_-sesshomaru sama por que quiere que vaya a su habitacion es muy tarde usted tiene que descanzar _

_-rim vienes ahora voy a hacerte mia le dije a jaken que estuvieras despierta y me dijo que tenias dolores de humana lo cual es mentira ya que no siento el olor comun que tienen las humanas cuando estan fertiles _

_-s-seshomaru sama perdon por decir eso pero no creo que este lista no ahora por favor _

_-rin si no quieres no me importa te deseo ahora quiero hacerte mia espere por varios años para que estuvieras lista abrete el kimono_

_-sesshomaru sama por favor no ma oblige por favor se lo pido -_no lo podia creer su amo queria tomarla a la fuerza no podia creerle no podia resistirlo lagrimas caian por sus mejillas mientras sentia las manos de sesshomaru recorrer sus piernas no, no podia hacerlo no ahora no de este modo

_-sesshomaru sama por favor pare no quiero hacerlo no de esta manera _

pero el no escuchaba ,gruñidos salian de la boca de su amado amo solo sintio las garras destrozando su kimono no podia hacerlo que podia hacer como detenerlo solo sentia como los ojos de su amo segian sus curvas para luego posarse en sus senos sentia la boca de sesshomaru presionando unos de sus pezones succionandolo mordiendolo muy bruscamente haciendole que se retorciera de dolor no podia estar pasando esto

-_¡NOO SESSHOMARU SAMA ME ESTA HACIENDO DAÑO PARE POR FAVOR ME DUELE DEMASIADO POR FAVOR SE LO SUPLICO ME ESTA HACIENDO DAÑO!_

sesshomaru reacciono del estado de trance en el que estaba mirando a rin vio como su pezon estaba rojo y hinchado vio como rin se paraba apresuradamente recogiendo un kimono del estante de donde guardaba la ropa la chica saliendo apresuradamente de la habitacion

-_jaken-_llamo sesshomaru rapidamente

-_amo bonito disculpe la intromision rin salio llorando salio del palacio puede pasarle algo _

_-mueve todas las cosas de rin a mi habitacion cuando vuelva quiero ver sus cosas ahi y si no estan ya veras _

_-s-si amo bonito _

_-o-_

_-que e echo le ise daño a mi querida rin no puedo soportarlo que hice me deje llevar por los dioses donde estara tengo que encontrarla no puedo dejar que se vaya de mi lado _

sesshomaru buscando por todos lados por fin percibio el aroma de rin estaba dormida bajo un arbol se veia que tenia frio ese delicado kimono el habia echo que ella se escapara que huyera de su lado

-_rin despieta _

_-amo sesshomaru por favor no me aga daño por favor _

_-rin lo siento me deje llevar por mis instintos _

_-sesshomaru sama yo podria tener sexo con usted solo si promete que estara a mi lado por siempre _

rin tomo las manos de su querido amo la chica no podia creer lo que ella habia dicho las palabras habian salido de su boca apresuradamente pero ella estaba segura queria que sesshomaru fuera el primero y unico

-_rin nunca te dejare estas segura que quieres no hay vuelta atras cuando te haga mia _

_-sesshomaru sama estoy segura quiero que sea el primero_-sesshomaru no podia creer lo que ella acababa de decir acto segido la estaba desnudando agarrando su cabeza para poder darle un apasionado beso encontrando su lengua exitandola mas tocando sus senos succionando

-rin te gusta esto

-s-si

-no quieres que pare siempre puedes decir que no , no quiero forzarte a algo que no quieres

y soltando un gemido este le dio rienda suelta a su pasion bajando dejando los senos de rin comenzo a besar sus vientre lamiendo mientras bajaba hasta su vagina jugando con su clitoris chupando mientras introducia un dedo dentro de la cavidad de la chica

-se-seshomaru sama - decia la chica las palabras no le salian estaba tan exitada queria que su amo la penetrara y asi seria suya para siempre

-que rin no te gusta por que tu cuerpo dice lo contrario

-sesshomaru sama por favor hasme tuya te lo suplico quiero que estes dentro de mi

-rin estas segura ?

-si por favor

sesshomaru agarrando a rin por las caderas rozando su miembro en la entrada de la vagina de rin hundiendose lentamente hasta que topo con la barrera que marcaba la virginidad de rin

-se-sesshomaru sama continue quiero ser suya por favor solo controlece y estare bien

en un rapido movimiento la penetro llevandose con el la virginidad de la chica entrando y saliendo para que se acostumbrara al tamaño

-rin eres tan entrecha tan exquisitamente estrecha quieres segir ?

la chica llorando asintio sentia como un dolor intenso la llenaba por dentro pero sesshomaru empezo a moverse de verdad acelerando el ritmo se estaba entregando a sus instintos pero en cada enbestida rin solo sentia dolor

-sesshomaru sama me duele por favor vaya lento

-rin no me puedo contener eres tan bella tan inocente

-por favor se lo pido mas despacio

sesshomaru embistiendo cada ves mas lento para que ella tambien disfrutara quedandose quieto para que se acostumbrara cuando sintio que rin se movia

-sesshomaru sama por favor muevase el dolor ya paso

-lo que tu quieras rin

dandole una picara sonrisa empezo a moverse penetrandola cada ves mas rapido entregandose a sus instintos escuchando como rin respiraba cada ves ma rapido volviendolo loco con sus gemidos haciendo un rapido movimiento la levanto y la sento sobre el mirandole el rostro sonrojado

-rin eres hermosa muevete para mi

-sesshomaru sama me da verguenza

-rin eres mia eres mi mujer no te debe dar verguenza ahora no me llames sesshomaru sama solo sesshomaru tratame igual ahora tu eres la mujer de un youkai el mejor

-s-si sesshomaru

y rin empezo a moverse lento al principio pero no resistio ya no le dolia mas bien sentia placer y cabalgandolo cada ves mas rapido sintio como la boca sesshomaru se acercaba a su cuello y sin previo aviso la mordio de nuevo sintio dolor mas mucho mas fuerte que el de a ver perdido su virginidad sentia como algo helado recorria su cuello hasta llenarle todo su cuerpo con esa sensacion

-rin ahora eres mia y ningun bastardo se acercara a ti

-sesshomaru duele mucho

-pasara luego solo muevete quiero llenarte de mi

-s-si

y empezo de nuevo abajo arriba abajo arriba consecutivamente hasta que sintio un estallido de placer en su cuerpo su primer orgasmo pero sesshomaru segia hasta que sintio que algo la llenaba algo caliente y liquido mientras escuchaba a su querido sesshomaru gritar el nombre de la chica apartandose de ella y dandole un ligero beso en los labios se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-o-

rin sintio la luz del amanecer y recordo lo de anoche o solo fue un sueño se levanto muy rapido y se dio cuenta de que no habia sido un sueño sesshomaru estaba a su lado dormido placidamente habia tenido sexo con el con su amado sesshomaru se sentia rara adolorida es la palabra le costo ponerse de pie sentia un dolor punzante pero lo compensaba con la magnifica noche que habian pasado rapidamente se vistio con su kimono llendo al lago para bañarse no estaba muy lejor pero lo suficiente para tener privacidad pasados 20 minutos ya estaba lista para salir cuando sintio que algien la vigilaba se dio vuelta y sesshomaru la miraba desde la orilla sonriendo con cara de lujuria sintiendo como los ojos del youkai se paseaban por todo su cuerpo

-s-sesshomaru sama que hace aqui crei que estaba durmiendo

intentando cubrirse agachando la mirada avergonzada sintio que la abrazaban como demonios habia llegado tan rapido cerca de ella penso la chica apenada de que la viera desnuda

-rin te dije dime sesshomaru ahora eres mi esposa y creo que no deberias avergonzarte ya vi cada parte de tu cuerpo y estube dentro de ti creo que eso es mas vergonzoso

-s-si sesshomaru creo que deberia vestirme

-si y rin debemos hablar sobre algo

-sobre que ?

-primero ve a a vestirte y hablaremos me tengo que dar un baño tambien

-si

-o-

-rin tu sabes que en la vida de un youkai es importante tener decendencia

-em si tu hablas sobre quedarme embarazada pero creo que es muy repentino no crees podriamos esperar y tener hijos

-rin creo que eso sera imposible

-por que lo dices ?

-tu ya estas en cinta cada youkai puede decidir cuando dejar en cinta a su mujer

-d-dices que y-ya estoy en cinta como estoy esperando un hijo

-si estas esperando a mi cachorro asi que tienes que cuidarte y tenemos que volver al palacio es peligroso para ti y mi cachorro

-estoy embarazada - rin todabia no podia creerlo estaba tan feliz pero a la ves triste eso significaba que su amo ya no la tocaria y habia disfrutado mucho anoche

-si crees que ya no te tocare estas muy equivocada el sexo en el preñamiento hace muy bien

rin se sonrojo el la miraba muy lujuriosamente y sabia que el la deseaba pero estaba embarazada que haria deberia hablar con kagome penso total ella ya tenia 3 hijos y sango tambien habia ampliado su familia a 5 hijos

-sesshomaru ... esperare con ansias al bebe sere la mejor esposa y madre

-rin no me cabe duda de eso y nunca te dejare seras mia y tambien esperare con ansias a ese cachorro y a los que vienen en el futuro

-mas hijos sesshomaru

-si por lo menos 9 una familia numerosa

rin palidecio un momento 9 hijos como demonios tendre 9 hijos pero tambien queria una familia numerosa

-sesshomaru te amo

-rin yo tambien te amo con todo mi ser ahora vamos al palacio quiero hacerte mia nuevamente

rin y sesshomaru se dieron un apasionado beso llenado sus bocas con la lengua del otro necesitandose ,enamorados y desesperados el uno por el otro

-sesshomaru hazme tuya ahora no esperare hasta llegar al palacio

-rin eres insaciable pero si tu lo pides

-sesshomaru lo unico que pido es estar a tu lado siempre

-y asi sera rin ahora recuestate te are mia de nuevo

Fin

bueno este el final me costo un monton ojala les guste


End file.
